Ustin
Ustin is a city state located in Northern Europe, Universe 1. It is the main setting of the collaborative series Council of Creators. History Overview A decently-sized island situated in the North Sea off the coast of continental Europe, Ustin had been seen as a potential territory by many different civilizations over the years, from the Roman Empire right the way through the ensuing years to the British, American, German, Danish, Dutch and French claims lasting from the 19th century to the outbreak of World War II. In the mid-20th century, the newly-formed United Nations put a stop to the squabbling by declaring Ustin to be a country of its own - as a result, Ustin has kept much of its identity from the countless nations who called the place theirs over the years, although British society has had the most influence. Prehistoric to Pre-Roman era Approximately 10,000 years before the present day, Ustin began to be settled by early modern human and neanderthal hunter gatherers from the continent. Finding themselves on an island with abundant food, they established small populations, managing to live alongside the giant monsters who had already made the island their home. Over the ensuing millennia, numerous tribes of people from all over Europe found themselves on the island, including Goths, Celts and Danes. Roman Expedition of Ustin After the conquest of Britannia, roman general Gnaeus Julius Agricola decided to send an expedition to the North Sea to find new lands with the help of a roman commander. In 90 A.D, the Romans discovered a new unexplored island with a weird environment and unknown animals that didn't look like they belonged to the European lands or even the world. The romans fought giant creatures and the dangerous forests were filled with dangerous life. The Romans also discovered a kaiju, but they knew they couldn't fight a monster of the size of a mountain. They had no choice but to retreat and return to Britannia. Frankish Expedition of Ustin European tales told a dangerous island inhabit with weird and feared creatures. Charlemagne, the king of the Frankish Empire send an expedition to the island to know if the legend was true. The ships never came back to France. British Invasion of Ustin No one in Europe dared to visit the island, until the United Kingdom prepared a huge army and artillery to colonise the island. In 1844, the British army were send to the island and began to study the biology of the creatures, plants, trees and many other things of the island. The British defeated a kaiju but failed to kill it. The British failed to colonize the island and retreated. German Invasion of Ustin Adolf Hitler had a plan to invade the island by sending a large army of soldiers, tanks and artillery. In 1940, Operation Gaia became reality and the Germans landed on the island occupying most of the jungles and mountains. Hitler's plan was to expel the kaijus to the island so they can see if one of them go to any part of Europe to attack. The plan failed, they almost killed a kaiju and the Germans retreated. UN Intervention of Ustin In 1971, after many attempts of countries trying to colonize the island and ilegal expeditions, the UN finally declared Ustin as an independent island from the creatures and kaijus they live in. The UN also agreed to have few countries having scientific facilities to study more the biology and ecosystem of the island. In 1973, it was agreed to make ustin as an independent country thanks to people who ilegally lived on the island. Many people from different european countries mostly scandinavian and british people went to live in Ustin. The Foundation of Ustin City In 1989, after several years of the research stations operating at a profit, an agreement was made to establish a city on the Island by the name of Ustin City, or just Ustin, named after the country itself. Construction work began in 1989, with the city quickly growing into a medium-size settlement in the following years. Flags The first flag was made by a peruvian politician who designed it, but the UN council rejected the flag since it looked so "inca" and decided to see other designs. The second flag was made by a son of a french politician, the flag was accepted and they officially recognized Ustin as an independent land by the UN. Politics Ustin is a fully independent country habited by many different european people. The country's goverment is federal republic having a president as the leader of the country and it's in the power for 4 years. The country is first world. Notable Residents *Council of Creators *Titanosaurus clone *Hokuto Black King *Ultraman Ross *Fandom Users *Dave the Fandom User *Mrs. Cool-Ass *Doctor Meme Trivia * Both of Ustin's flags were designed by Radionatix. * Ustin has a unique ecosystem compared to other biomes of the world. Category:Countries Category:Council of Creators (series) Category:Locations Category:KoopaGalaxain's Countries